


Moving along

by yutafic



Series: ♡ short stories [2]
Category: WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’ll add more tags later, Kun and Yangyang are brothers, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutafic/pseuds/yutafic
Summary: Yangyang was only 6 years old when he fell in love. You'd think a little child crush would disappear after a month, but not in yangyang's case. His lasted 13 years. A long, painful 13 years of his life.Or where Yangyang really likes his brothers new best friend
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang
Series: ♡ short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705468
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Moving along

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of my brothers friend whom I really like lmao

Yangyang was only 6 years old when he fell in love. You’d think a little child crush would disappear after a month, but not in yangyang’s case. His lasted 13 years. A long, painful 13 years of his life.

He still remembers the day Kun brought over his new friend, to introduce him to the family. Because apparently their were going to be best friends for life.

_Spoiler alert: they didn’t._

“ _This is Yangyang, my younger brother._ ” Kun had said. He still remembers standing there, feeling all shy in front of the older boy. But of course, the older being the kindest soul out there, the most angelic person ever, he gave him a smile and introduced himself.

“ _I’m Ten!_ ” He remembers how safe he felt. The way Ten gave him a soft smile, how he threw his arm over his shoulder in a playful manner. He felt comfortable around him.

After that event, Ten came over almost everyday after school, playing tag, hide and go seek, video games. It was endless fun with him. He was happy when Ten came over.

Yangyang always felt his heart feel tingly whenever Ten gave him a hug. He always felt weird whenever Ten called him ‘ _baby Yangyang_ ’ he didn’t like being called that. But when ten said it, it made him feel special.

He didn’t understand the concept of love at that age, but he did know that he liked being around Ten. He made him feel warm and tingly inside. A nice feeling. A _happy_ feeling.

When Yangyang was 8, he told his mom that he liked a boy. He didn’t tell her his name, just said he liked a boy, that he made him feel really special, and happy.

“Mom, I like someone.” Yangyang had said so casually. They were both in the kitchen, Yangyang watching his mom make lunch for the day.

“Oh do you now?” His mom asked with a small smile, her eyes still trained on the instant ramen she was making for the young boy.

“Yeah. He’s really nice to me.” Yangyang mumbled softly, a pink hue dusting his cheeks as he thought about this _certain_ someone. He smiled.

“You like a boy?” His mom asked softly, smiling slowly vanishing. She drained the water from the pot.

“Yeah.” Yangyang smiled widely, his teeth on display, some missing. He walked over to the stool by the kitchen island, struggling for a good 10 seconds to climb it. But managed.

“What’s he like?” His mom asked him. She put the instant ramen in a bowl, walking to the fridge to grab the mango juice.

“He’s funny, and nice. He’s also pretty.” Yangyang murmured the last part, feeling shy. He fiddled with the strings of his hoodie, eyeing the delicious ramen.

“How much do you like him?” His mom asked playfully. She poured the juice into plastic kids cup. He glanced to Yangyang, who was in deep deep thought.

“Probably 1000%.” Yangyang giggled. He was sure he liked him that much.

His mom smiled at him fondly.

“Does he make you happy?” She asked, placing the lunch in front of him. Yangyang accepted the chopsticks his mom had offered him. (Still having a fork just in case he gives up)

“Yes! He makes me feel special. He said I was his favourite.” Yangyang giggled the last part, like it was a secret he shouldn’t be telling, but saying it anyway.

He was 10, when his parents got a divorce. They didn’t tell him nor Kun the reason, but it hurt. It hurt him a lot, watching his dad move out. It just hurts so much.

But it was okay, because Ten was right beside him.

“You can always visit him. Don’t worry.” Ten told him, an attempt to comfort him. Though, it was one shitty choice of words, Yangyang still found comfort in them.

Because it came from Ten.

“You won’t leave, right?” Yangyang asked weakly, dried tears on his cheeks. He couldn’t imagine what life would look like if Ten left.

“I promise I won’t leave.” He told him confidently, sticking out his pinky finger. Yangyang giggled at that, but interlocked their pinkies together.

If only Ten actually kept that promise.

He was 11, when he met _Hendery_. A loud, chaotic boy who lived down the street. He just so happened to be the new student in his class. Yangyang wasn’t interested in talking to him. He had Ten, and Ten was enough.

But the universe had other plans.

“Hi, I’m _Hendery_!” It was so loud, and energetic, that it scared him out of his chair. Which resulted in the whole class laughing at him. He was embarrassed.

He decided that day, he hated the new kid Hendery.

But as weeks went by, he slowly started to warm up to the outgoing boy. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as he thought.

“Want to have a sleepover?” Hendery had asked him out of nowhere. It was art class, and they were attempting to make self portraits, but his was looking more like some alien he didn’t intended on drawing.

“I’ve never went to one...” Yangyang mumbled. His drawing long forgotten. He turned to the boy, a small smile playing on his lips. “But sure.”

They had pizza, candy and popcorn. There was ice cream, but they couldn’t bare the thought of eating it, not after having so much of that chocolate candy.

They watched 2 movies, _frozen_ and _insidious_. They didn’t finish insidious that night. Their reason? It was too boring. But both knew it was because they were too scared.

They ended up playing some good old micecraft till 3am, before Hendery’s mom had forced them to go to sleep. Saying it wasn’t good for growing boys to stay up all night and play video games.

That day, Yangyang realized, maybe it was okay to have two favourite friends.

He was 12, when he felt heartbroken for the first time. It was terrible, and he hated every ounce of Ten.

“ _Go get Kun and Ten, dinner is ready._ ” His mom had told him. The dinner was prepared, looking all delicious and alluring on the dining table.

“K!” He smiled. He ran his way to the stairs, climbing all the way to the top. He turned his heel, going straight to Kun’s room, where the two were studying together. He wanted to join them, saying he needed help with his homework (he really didn’t, he just wanted to be around Ten) but Kun had forced him out.

He grabbed the doorknob, not bothering on knocking. When he opened it, he wasn’t ready for what he saw. He didn’t want to see that.

“Yangyang, get the hell out!” Kun had yelled at him angrily, his glare sharp and scary. But that’s not what Yangyang was focused on. No, it wasn’t.

What he was focused on, was how Ten was lied on Kun’s bed, with his older brother hovering over him. Their lips red, swollen and shiny. Both of them had red spots on their necks. Ten had a red hue to his face, looking away from him.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled out, before shutting the door quickly, harshly.

He could feel tears pooling in his eyes, threatening to fall. His heart was beating so fast, and he just wanted to run. Run endlessly, away from him. Away from Ten.

So he did. He walked out the door, without saying a word. He ignored his moms calls, speeding up his pace. He ran, and ran, and ran. He ran till he could no longer breath, till he felt a pain in his ribs.

“I hate him!” Yangyang remembers screaming that line.

After that day, Yangyang noticed all the little things about Kun and Ten, like how they looked at each other with such fondness in their eyes. He noticed how they always ran off to Kun’s room whenever Ten came over, (door locked this time) or how they hold hands under the pillow whenever he’s allowed to join in on their movie night, or when Kun would sneak out late at night with Ten.

He saw it all.

And he hated it.

“ _I’m dating Ten._ ” Kun told him with a soft smile. It’s been 2 months since the whole ‘ _walking in on them’_ incident. Since then, he hasn’t really said much about it. He tried his best to forget it.

“Don’t tell mom though.” Kun said, narrowing his eyes at the younger boy. Yangyang only nodded weakly, feeling his heart break in millions of pieces.

He spent most of his days at Hendery’s, because apparently Ten and Kun only ever hang around their house. He hated seeing them being so close. It disgusted him.

While his mind was too busy, busy thinking about Ten. He didn’t notice how a certain someone had an eye on him. He didn’t notice how this person did things for him, which were unnecessary, but he still did it for him anyway. He didn’t notice anything.

Because his mind was too busy thinking of Ten.

“Yangyang, do you want to have my candy?” Hendery asked, a smile placed on his lips. He showed the sad looking boy his candy.

But Yangyang shook his head no.

“Yangyang, do you want to come to the movies with me?” Hendery asked him one day during lunch. “I will use my allowance to pay for you.” He said softly.

But Yangyang declined the offer, saying he didn’t feel like seeing any movies.

He didn’t notice how this person was too kind to him. He just didn’t notice.

He was 15 when he went to his first high school party. He snuck out that night with Hendery, feeling rebellious and free. Running away from his house in the dark felt fun.

The party was loud. So many people, from left to right. The smell of alcohol lingered in the air, mixed with cheap perfume. As they walked in more, the more they could smell different vape scents, like cotton candy and blue raspberry. The music was much more louder in the house.

“Let’s go drink.” Hendery smirked. He grabbed yangyang’s wrist, pulling him to the kitchen.

They drank cheap beer that night.

Yangyang doesn’t remember how he ended up in a game of spin the bottle, but there he was, in a circle with Hendery beside him.

“It’s your turn.” A girl had said. His drunken self only smiled, confident in himself he could do this.

He crawled closer to the glass bottle, giving it a good turn. The crowd watched in silence, their eyes following the bottle.

It stopped.

Everyone turned their eyes to Hendery. Who was sitting there with a pounding heart, ears red. He gulped, his eyes staring at the bottle which pointed straight at him. It made him feel uneasy with the way Yangyang wasn’t saying anything.

“If you don’t do it, the punishment is-” Yangyang didn’t let the girl finish. He turned to Hendery, and leaned forward, closing the gap between them.

That night, he kissed his best friend.

He was 16, when they broke up. He still remembers how sad Kun was that week. He didn’t bother asking what the reason was. He just watched movies with him, ordered take out.

“Why did you break up with him?” Yangyang remembers asking Ten. They were at a park, and it was close to midnight. It was cold, but he ignored it.

“Because Im moving to the states for school, and I don’t think I can handle a long distance relationship.” Ten told him with a soft quiet voice, so quiet that he felt if he spoke any louder, he would break something.

But even with that quiet delicate voice, he still broke something. But it wasn’t the first time he’s broke something.

“Y-you’re moving?” He stuttered out, his throat closing in. He could hear his heart shattering. And it was loud. He was sure Ten could hear it.

“I’ll be back. Don’t worry.” Ten smiled weakly, wrapping his arm around the boys waist, pulling him closer.

That night, Ten lied.

He was 17, when his best friend confessed to him. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do.

“Yangyang, do you remember back in 10th grade, when you we kissed?” Hendery asked him. They were in Yangyang’s room, studying for the last high school exam of their lives.

“Yeah.” Yangyang mumbled. His focus was all on the paper he was currently reading for the 4th time since they started this study date.

“Can you do that again?”

Yangyang didn’t know what he was supposed to say to that. Other than a small confused “What?” He averted his eyes to Hendery, who was sitting in front of him, criss cross with a red face.

“Never mind, it’s stupid.” Hendery forced out a laughed. He went back to looking at the endless notes, not really reading it. He felt embarrassed. Like a complete loser.

Yangyang dropped the paper to the floor. He crawled over to Hendery, not really having a plan, not knowing what he was doing.

“Okay.” Yangyang said.

They kissed for the second time. But, unlike last time, this one was a long make out. Tongue and hickey’s were involved. Their papers scattered on the floor, long forgotten.

Yangyang doesn’t remember how, but they ended on his bed, with Hendery hovering above him, kissing down his jaw. Yangyang ran his fingers through his long black hair.

“Yangyang, _I love you.”_ Hendery let out by accident. When the realization of what he said settled in, He instantly pulled away, having a guilty expression.

Those words made Yangyang freeze. He tensed up. He gulped, unsure of what to say to that.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.” Hendery stuttered out. He frowned, making an attempt to get up from the bed, but Yangyang instantly grabbed him before he got away.

“It’s fine. I love you too.” He whispered with a small smiled.

That night, he lied. He lied to his best friend.

He was 19. He was 19 when he saw Ten again. Just from afar though.

It seems that Ten was dating some man. He was tall, very tall. Handsome, extremely handsome. He was like a model, who you would see on the catwalk of a fashion show. Skin was pale and soft.

They looked good together. Ten looked happy. He still looked young, and pretty. He still had that charming smile. His laugh was still cute. His eyes still held that youthful happiness. Something Yangyang lost.

That day, Yangyang lost his first love.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I hope you liked it. this took me 3 hours to write lol I’m doing this project this where I write a bunch of one chapter stories, and this is the second one I finished 
> 
> Also
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
